


Flower Parents

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Flower Parents [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Babies, Gardens & Gardening, Ghosts, Horror, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Rose must save her parents from the ghostly flowers with her bratty older sister.





	1. Chapter 1

Rose and her friends were gardening.

But they hears a voice

"Hey Rose!"

It was a teenage girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes and light tan skin. She wears a pink headband, pink earrings, a pink shirt, magenta belt, light pink skirt and dark red flat shoes.

They said annoyed "Hi Marie"

Rose said "Hi Marie are you ready for-"

Marie said "No! It's because our parents are coming for a visit"

Rose gasped "MOM AND DAD ARE HERE!"

Marie said "Well duh!"

But Marie hears her ringtone.

Marie screamed "WHAT IS THAT!?"

Rose said "Oh we used to sing a song until one tragic day"

Flashback opens

Rose and Marie began to sing but Rose's skirt falls down revealing her frilly pink panties.

Everyone gasped

Marie growled

Rose blushed 

Flashback closes

Marie said "If mom and dad found out about this they will sent you to boarding school!"

Everyone gasped

Rose said "Uh-oh?"


	2. Chapter 2

Rose was humming a tune but she hears a voice

"Rose"

It was her mother

"Mom"

Rose hugged her mother

"So mom what are you doing"

"Working what are you doing"

Rose said "Uh Gardening"

Juleka gives Rose a thumbs up

Marie growled

"Dad you wanna know why the-"

Rose's father sniffed the flowers

"That's a lot of beautiful flowers"

Marie's face turned red


End file.
